1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
My invention relates generally to delimbing devices for logging and more particularly to an unpowered pivotal jaw type delimbing device that cuts limbs upon tree motion in either of two opposite directions through the jaws.